


Reflection

by xSallyFace



Category: Sally Face (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bisexual Male Character, Heavy Angst, Hurt No Comfort, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, One Shot, Reflection, Sal Fisher and Larry Johnson Are Not Related, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Harm, Short, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:13:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21907279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xSallyFace/pseuds/xSallyFace
Summary: They had different nights and mornings.
Relationships: Sal Fisher & Larry Johnson - Relationship, Sal Fisher/Larry Johnson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	Reflection

**Author's Note:**

> NOTE! This one-shot will be dealing with very very difficult themes such as suicide attempts, self harm and self hatred. Drugs/alcohol might also be present in here.

Third person POV

They'd always thought life couldn't go wrong. 

"Life is like a movie. Life is... Life. We all live something like a different movie that somehow has a connection with each and every other film somebody exists in. But, hey. Sal, I think my movie is very interesting. It's just like a lot of shit in one - depressing, romantic, fucking disgusting and everything just thrown into one pile of useless Rotten Tomatoes one star crap." Larry had said, suddenly getting Sal interested in the conversation with the words that had been said. 

Sal remembered that moment very clearly while doing a specific action. 

He stood in the bathroom, his pigtails tied up like always, in front of the mirror with a razor in his hand. Wouldn't it be better if he just bled to death? Maybe. Who knew. He didn't even know for a fact. 

He slid it across his porcelain gray skin, leaving a trail of blood to fall slowly down to the metal floor. The small baileys bottle that Larry had bought a few hours ago was evident in the trash can already. When did he drink that? It's at least 400mL, Sal though to himself about the possible timing of Larry's doing. Nothing came out of thinking, as his arm was at this point bleeding vigorously to the floor, the razor absolutely stained. 

His head started feeling dizzy and his legs decided to give up trying to hold his fragile yet heavy figure. 

"Why can't I love myself? Why can't I be like y-you, Lar? I just wanna praise myself f-for being a-alive for all of t-these years, b-before somebody comes a-and takes me to a h-hospital..." Sal's voice had slowly started going quieter and his octaves dropping with every second. His breathing slowed down, his figure laying down on the stone cold floor of Larry's bathroom. 

Then the footsteps came. 

"Oh my fucking god, Sal you won't believe what just happened, man it was-" Larry had entered the bathroom happily with an evident smile, thinking Sal had finally done his business. Instead, he was met with the horrifying sight of his bluebird laying down on the floor, blood oozing out of his basically cut open arm. 

"Oh my fucking god, baby-" Larry was shaking violently, looking at the dropped razor on the floor, not hesitating for a second to take Sal's body in his arms, quickly taking some gauze from the drawer in the meantime. 

"W-why would you-" He noticed a note, but decided not to waste time right now. For all he knew, Sal could potentially be dying as of this moment. 

"Don't do this, baby... Keep breathing and stay awake with me for a bit more!" Larry screamed, noticing as he was wrapping the gauze around Sal's arms that his bluebird's breathing was becoming absolutely shallow and that his eyes were going as limp as his body. 

"Oh my fucking god, please don't die on me, bluebird-" Larry yelled at this point, continuing to wrap the gauze around, finally wasting all of it and stopping the bleeding at least for a bit. 

That's when Sal closed his eyes and stopped breathing.  
Larry dialed 911.

The long-haired carried Sal into his car, seating him next to the driver's place. His hands gripped at the steering wheel, driving as fast as he could, not giving a fuck if he was breaking the speed limit. 

Sal was more important than a fucking rule. 

When he got to the hospital's parking lot, since there were no ambulances near their part of the city for the hospital to send away, he had needed to drive. Too much wasted time. For all he knew, Sal could be dead at this point. 

The nurses instantly saw Larry carrying an almost lifeless body and they rushed with a paramedic. They put him on the stretcher and instantly ran off to the emergency room to check for any deep scarring tissue that might form, any form of psychopathy that would need to make sure Sal went to a therapist. 

Larry sat in that one fucking waiting room for the whole night. 

The next day one of the nurses came up to Larry, pinching his shoulder to see if he was asleep and what do you know - he wasn't. The deep insomnia caused under eye circles were already forming upside down from the crease. 

"Sir, I'm glad to say that he is entirely fine. We did not manage to find anything life threatening that he had done to his arm, and also we found no trace of psychopathy when the therapist came to ask him questions. You can currently go into his hospital room and talk to Mr. Fisher, as he is in perfect sanity right now." The lady said, smiling at the male. 

Larry stood up and smiled back at her. He quickly shuffled his pockets, looking for the note that Sal had written for him to read, along the diamond encrusted and gold plated thin ring.

He stood in front of the door, wondering what he would do as he entered. Eh, probably break down. But it was worth it. 

Larry opened the door, stepping inside quietly. As soon as he entered, his eyes landed on his baby blue, his sunshine in a hospital gown, arms covered in a now switched gauze, his hair let down. 

"Hey, Larry... A-about yesterday, I-" Sal said, only to be cut off by a heavy sob going into the air, the echoes on the hospital walls making it bounce back and forth. 

"B-baby, o-oh my g-god, d-dont scare me like t-that again... F-fuck, I thought I l-lost you!" Larry screamed, breaking down as sobs racked from inside of his throat, later entering the atmosphere in the room. He fell to the bed, clinging onto the side where you're supposed to rest your arm. 

"S-sal, baby, t-this might be sudden, but, d-do you want to m-marry me? Y-you've made me so, so happy o-over the years and I want to s-spend my life with you." Larry said, standing up, wiping his eyes with his hand. He put his right hand in his pocket, searching for the ring. He expected Sal to say no, well. Who would love him-

"Y-yes!" Sal yelled, wanting to jump out of the bed, and doing so, even if the hospital wouldn't have liked it. His hair flew behind him, his prosthetic being set on the table next to the scene that was unveiling right now. 

Larry sat himself and Sal down on the bed, caressing the blue boy's cheek with his now cold hand. 

"I-i love you, Lar..." Sal said, drifting away to sleep, planting one kiss on Larry's chapped lips.  
"Love you too, baby blue..." Larry said, finally falling asleep with a smile on his face for once in months. 

Notable quotes from Sal's note!  
"The world is just despair for me. It's like a mash of anxiety and happiness all in one and, um... I really hate myself. I can't bear to look at this ugly portrait of a messed up figure in my reflection anymore. Your love towards me and my hate towards me just collide into one and make a complete and perfectly beautiful mess. Also, Lar, do you think it was fate that we met when I bumped into your mom on the third floor?"  
"What if we had met before, late at night, but we didn't see because it was dark?"  
"Everybody has a purpose on this earth, except me. I walk without a real reason. But still. I manage to, you know, fit in with everyone, even the slightest? Well, not everybody. Most people."  
"Larry, it's like I'm in a different world. One where everyone is happy, nobody is in pain or is sad. One world where... I can look at my reflection like everybody looks at theirs."

**Author's Note:**

> Now, just for fun, I though I'd base Sal's note off of Reflection by Rap Monster from BTS. The whole song is about dealing with self esteem issues, hatred and love, fitting in with the rest of the world. And I think of Sal while listening to it, so I really wanted to add up the context of the second part of the song into the note.


End file.
